


I Can't Love You Anymore Than This

by mochasheep



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Developing Relationship, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Morning After, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Canon, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25494460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochasheep/pseuds/mochasheep
Summary: After a drunken hookup during a Gym Leader party, Piers and Raihan relationships makes interesting changes.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Rurina | Nessa/Yarrow | Milo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	I Can't Love You Anymore Than This

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the song For the Girl by the Fratellis.  
> Comments and criticism is welcomed. I want to make each chapter enjoyable to read, so don't be afraid to give some critiques, just don't be rude. ;;  
> Beta'ed by my friend :,D

The first thing Piers felt when he woke up was soreness flowing throughout his body. The second thing is the realization that he wasn’t in his room. If the prim, white ceiling wasn’t proof enough, the healthy amount of sunlight flowing into the room was. He glanced sideways at the room around him. It was a mess. Clothes, both his and someone else’s that were vaguely recognizable, littered the floor, the sheets also laid halfway on the floor from the bed. His body ached in painfully familiar ways. There was soreness between his legs and in his jaw, a headache that pulsated in his head, and even his wrist were feeling a bit rough. 

What the fuck happened.

Piers covered his eyes with his arm and tried to think. He remembers, barely. There was a party, Rose planned it, all of the gym leaders were there. And there was alcohol, the best kind, not any of that cheap crap. He got completely shitfaced, and now he’s here. Okay, fairly average night for him, not the first time he’s woken up like this after a party or a concert. It could be worse.

He thought that until the covers besides him shifted and moved. 

Oh. Oh shit. Bloody hell, of all the things he could’ve done last night, he decided to get drunk and hook up with someone. It’s not that he had drunk sex with someone, he’d done that plenty of times, it’s specifically the fact that it's another gym leader instead of a groupie or even a stranger. He basically slept with a co-worker and he didn’t need the awkwardness that comes with it.That’s not even counting the other issues if it gets out.

Piers forced him to relax. What’s done is done, no point worrying about it, at least right now. More importantly, he had to know who was “lucky” enough to get stuck with him for the night. Piers yanked back the covers- Arceus why, it was just Raihan. Piers pushed down a laugh.  
Oh all people, he managed to sleep with the social media star. Then again he never posted about these parties, so maybe this can stay a secret…? He’ll check PokeSnap later just in case

Piers briefly checked the clock and climbed out of bed. Checkout was soon and if he could leave before any paparazzi thirsty for a candid show up that’ll be great. He looked over his shoulder at Raihan again. The man was knocked out clean, almost be confused for dead if it wasn't for the light snoring. He’ll wake him up too, just to be nice. 

Piers flicked the bathroom light on and was immediately grateful for the warm light from the fake candles as opposed to irritating fluorescent he’s accustomed to. Piers eyed his bare body in the mirror. Mascara tear trails ran down his cheeks with the rest of his eye shadow smudged beyond saving. His neck was lined with dark hickeys and bite marks. They went from his neck to his shoulders and judging by their pattern all the way south. What the hell did Raihan do to him? 

Piers cursed under his breath and tore away a chunk of tissue. If he could clean up just enough till he makes it back home, it’s a victory. The makeup was a fight, water can only do so much, and cleaning between his legs seemed to trigger memories from last night, but he did it. With one more up-and-down, Piers tossed the tissue away and put on whatever clothes laid on the ground.

He walked over to Raihan, who was still sound asleep, and took a long look at him. Save for the scratch marks on his back and a dark bruise on his neck here or there, he looked absolutely fine. He looked sexy even, in a teasing sort of way that if he posted a selfie, he’d trend by breakfast. Of course Raihan comes out looking like a sex symbol. Raihan just has that ability to look good, no matter what state he’s in. Meanwhile, Piers is gonna have to spend Arceus knows how many days covering these up to avoid looking trashy. 

With a wince, Piers nudges him awake with his foot. Raihan stirs and sighs happily back asleep. Bastard. 

“Oy, wake up already,” he pushed him hard with his foot on his back which finally seemed to wake him up with a start. Raihan looked at him with startled eyes before relaxing back into his usual look of cool. Now that Piers could get a look at his chest, he saw even more of the of bites that he left behind on him. Good. 

“Could’ve woken me up gentler?” Raihan said.  
“You made it difficult. Checkout’s soon, so I’m being nice by waking you up,” Piers said.

Raihan stretched, his muscles flexed a bit, something Piers pointedly ignored, and let out a happy sigh. “Give me a minute, I’ll head out with you.” 

“...Fine. But hurry up.” 

Giving him a thumbs up, Raihan grabbed his overnight bag and closed the door to the bathroom behind him. In the meantime, Piers collapsed back onto the bed. It was comfy but in the moment, all he could focus on was checking PokeSnap for any accidental sex tapes they might’ve made in a drunken haze. His phone slipped out of his pants pocket and came to life with. Aside from a few messages from Team Yell leaders and Marnie checking up on him, everything seemed normal.

At least that’s proof enough Raihan didn’t post anything on PokeSnap. He scrolls through his feed and Raihan’s account a little more when the bathroom door opened again. 

“I was ‘bout to leave,” he lied, “What took you?” 

The taller man shrugged and tugged on his shoes so casually. How did he do it? Raihan looked as perfect as ever, as if nothing happened last night. Raihan wasn’t even wearing anything spectacular. It was a simple outfit, just a hoodie, jeans, his locs pushed back with a headband, and the same lazy smile on his face. “You seem pretty comfortable,” he said.

Piers groaned and stood up from the bed, “I need to stop at my room, left my bag behind. You can leave without me.” Raihan shrugged and wrapped his arm over Piers thinner shoulders, “I’m not in any rush, lead the way.”  
\----  
The two walked down the hotel hallway in a comfortable silence. Or at least comfortable for Piers. Conversations weren’t his thing, and he wasn’t inclined to talk about what happened last night in deep detail. It’s not the first one night stand he had, won’t be the last, but sleeping with another Gym Leader felt like an unsaid boundary that shouldn’t be crossed. Or a said boundary that was “politely” enforced. Raihan seemed virtually unreadable about the whole thing. Piers could see him scrolling aimlessly through Pokegram, liking and responding to people with clearly practiced motions. His rotom floated in front of him and snapped a peace sign selfie. 

“It’s a bit too early for a photo shoot?” Piers asks. Raihan shrugged,“Just my way of telling my fans good morning, is all. Wanna say hello too?” 

“No,” he said flatly  
“Oh come on, it’ll be fun. I’ll even get your good side.”

“Don’t have one. Here’s my room.” Piers unlocked the door and quickly went in, but not before pulling Raihan inside too. Lucky for him, aside from some stuff on the floor, his bag was pretty much packed and ready to go. But he couldn’t leave, not just yet. Something needed to be cleared up first. 

“I want this to stay between us,” Piers stated.  
“Huh?”  
“Last night. I don’t need our fling getting out. I like keeping my life a secret, okay?”  
Raihan put his hands up in mock surrender, “Hey, hey, I get it. Not a word gets out and no one finds out. We’re in the same boat, Piers, it’s not like I could talk about it anyways. ”  
Piers narrowed his eyes at him. They weren’t exactly in the same boat, but Raihan looked sincere and for the little he knew about him, he wasn’t a liar or anything. Cocky, but never really that dishonest. He could trust him to keep their secret.  
“Right. Our secret.”  
\---------  
The downstairs lobby was mostly empty, thankfully. Aside from some staff and a couple of gym leaders hanging around, it was vacant of fans and/or paparazzi. Raihan didn’t know how Rose did it, but he was good at keeping people at bay when needed. Ironic considering how the chairman was always swamped with fans whenever he went out.

Nessa and Milo took over one of the couches. The water-type gym leader was asleep on Milo’s shoulder, the latter gazed out the window with a hint of a blush on his face. On the other side of the room, Melony and Gordie were relaxing at a small table near the door. Or at least, Melony was relaxing. While she sipped a cup of tea, Gordie laid face first on the table, a hand cupping the back of his head. The older woman looked up from her cup and smiled in that motherly way of her’s and waved at them. Raihan waved back at her, matching her smile.

“Oy, when does the train come?” Piers asked. Raihan’s rotom was already flying out of his pocket, flashing the time and train schedule. Next train to Hammerlocke was at 10:30 a.m, and it was only 9:27. Raihan suppressed a groan, “Not for another hour. I’d say we’d walk around Wyndon to waste time but…” 

“I’m not-” “Going out?” Raihan finished for him. Raihan flopped down on an empty chair while Piers leaned against a golden pillar. “Sorry,” Piers said after a moment, “just not in the mood to be moving around,” he glanced at Milo, “Bad headache after all.”

There was nothing else to say, so they milled around in silence till it was time to leave. They split up once the train stationed itself in Hammerlocke. They gave short goodbyes before Piers took off into the dark tunnel that separated their hometowns.

Raihan watched him, just for a second longer, and began his walk into Hammerlocke

**Author's Note:**

> My second fic that I post and I have more hope towards this one than my other one.  
> Tags will be added as the story goes along cause I don't want spoil anything. :)  
> I've got a ton of headcannons and potential background that will be added because I feel swsh has/had the potential to be a lot deeper character wise than what was shown. :,)


End file.
